


Bruises - Irondad!Bingo

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Irondad Bingo aka peter, steve or tony having a wee moment every 2 minutes [4]
Category: Ironman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Tony Stark, Gen, Irondad, Irondad Bingo, Other, Peter gets a boyfriend, Whump Irondad, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: Filling the 'Bruises' whump square of irondad bingo!





	Bruises - Irondad!Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> It's p short and unedited sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoy tho and pls check out my other irondad bingo one shots :)

Needless to say, Tony wasn't a fan of Peter's news when he had confessed it to his parental figure 2 months earlier. Tony knew Peter was bisexual, that he fully supported and would never dream of protesting against, how could he when he himself shared the same orientation? No, the problem lay in whom Peter had decided to spend his time with. Peter had met his boyfriend 7 months before telling Tony, on patrol, he ran into a peculiar boy dressed in a similar red suit running around the city and got to talking. It was easy to fall for Wade, they had so much in common and it felt so good to confide in someone who really understood what he was going through, so when they reached their 6 month anniversary, Wade asked to please finally, finally, meet the man Peter gushed over so frequently, and after a month of Peter's nervous ramblings about how he didn't know if Mr Stark would entirely be on board with their relationship, the boyfriend met the father.

Tony was far from gracious. All Peter told him was that he was seeing a guy he really liked and was keen for the two most important people in his life to meet, and whilst Tony was nervous, he could hardly turn the younger boy's heartfelt request down. Things had been looking hopeful, they kinda plummeted however when the meeting actually took place. Discovering the boy he saw as his son - and had actually referred to as such on many an occasion - was dating a year older, high school drop-out, way to flirty for his liking, assassin. He wasn't amused. But for Peter's sake, he powered through, and following an awkward dinner they separated and he was left to rant to Steve about the terrible feeling he had about Wade and all the evil deeds he suspected him of. Having built so many theories about how Wade could be corrupting his son, it was easy for him to jump to a certain conclusion today, when Peter seems so eager to hide the truth from him,  
\- - - - - - -

"Peter?" Tony had been on his way to the labs when he passed by the gyms to see an interesting sight.

"Um, hey Dad?" Peter paused in front of the punch bag he had just been hitting, fists relaxing and falling neutral at his sides. He wore a pair of old grey sweatpants that he had most likely stolen from Steve and nothing covered his torso apart from the sweat he'd built up and the bruises that raised the question leaving Tony's lips.

"What the hell happened?"

Peter looked down at his stomach when his dad wafted his arm towards him. Eyes widening as he realised his mistake, he lunged towards the t-shirt laying beside him and quickly pulled it over his head. He was suspended from patrol, he'd gotten hurt in a recent mission when he made a risky move and Tony had decided he needed 2 weeks off much to Peter's disgust, so, Peter having a torso littered with bruises wasn't going to be explained as easily as it usually would have been.

"It's nothing Dad, really just...just training." Peter fumbled, playing with the tape wrapped around his palms to distract himself from Tony's intense glare. Tony knew full well that that wasn't from training in the gyms, nobody in the compound would ever do anything like that to Peter, even if they were in combat mode, they always went easy on Peter, he was the baby of the team anyway.

"You know I know you're lying so let's cut the bullshit, alright?" Tony snapped, anger blaring as his mind landed on the conclusion that had been brimming ever since he walked in a minute ago. "Did Wade do this?"

"I-" Peter spluttered. "How could you even - he wouldn't dare-" Peter was pissed too now, he love his boyfriend and the feud Tony seemed so eager to fuel had troubled him before, but this? Accusing Wade of abusing him, it wasn't going to stand.

"Uh uh!" Tony cut him off. "You haven't patrolled in 9 days, we both know training has never left you like this nad you stayed over at Wade's last night, so tell me, what the hell happened?"

Peter stared at him for a second, processing the situation and trying to decide on an easy way out without this blowing up even more than it already had. He knew Tony wasn't Wade's biggest fan, but couldn't he just accept that his son was in love, couldn't he just be happy for him and not throw serious accusations around like it was no big deal and he knew everything?

"It wasn't Wade."

"Then who was it?"

"It-it doesn't matter okay, Tony, it doesn't matter. I'm okay - I'm not in any danger, you don't have to worry." This, this made Tony laugh.

"Oh...Oh you think that I can just move in from this, huh?" Peter stared back at the older man as he dove right into an infamous Tony Stark rant. "Because it's so much more than that. I am your parent, and someone has hurt you and you won't tell me who or how. So no, you're wrong, I do have to worry. I appreciate that you want to protect your boyfriend, but I also have someone to protect. You. And you were with Wade last night, and now you're covered in bruises that you seem far to committed to hiding the origin of from me, so talk kid."

Peter paused for a moment. The truth was gonna get him in trouble. A lot, of trouble. But it was better than Tony literally killing Wade, so, he would just have to deal with the consequences he supposed.

"I went to Wade's....I went to Wade's because I-I have a suit stashed there." Peter watched as confusion infiltrated Tony's features as his father figure thought through what he had just confessed. "I went out, and this bad guy beat me up...bad. I know I promised not to patrol for awhile and-and Wade tried to stop me..but I felt useless, I-I needed to go out, Dad, I needed to, just for a couple hours. I'm...I'm sorry."

It was compound wide understood that Tony's silence was far scarier than his yelling. So, Peter stood in the gym terrified, as Tony stared back at him, unblinking and anger boiling behind his eyes.

"And I needed you to listen to me." He began.

"I know and I-"

"No!" Hell had opened up and all Tony's wrath was unleashed as Peter jumped with the raise in his volume. "You don't know, because you nearly died! You didn't listen to me on the mission and you nearly died! And again now, you didn't listen and you got hurt. Do you have any idea how much that hurts? Do you? Because it haunts me every single fucking night Peter, to see you lying there unconscious and not being able to do anything, watching as you die right in front of me. I need you to listen to me, because if you die, that's gonna be on me - not you, you can't tell me you're fine and it's not a big deal when you're dead, you can't take risks like that anymore Peter, I-I don't know what to do with you anymore, I took away your suit before because I thought I was saving you but it just put you in so much more danger, and then I lost you...I lost you, and I can't do that again kid, I cant." Tony's anger faded away, and in it's place an overwhelming guilt swallowed Peter. He knew the events of the past few years haunted all of them, but he hadn't thought about how he had hurt Tony, how his actions had such an affect on the older man and what it was doing to him.

"I-I'm so sorry Dad.." There was a pause in the room before Peter spoke up again. "I can't-I can't lose you, either, and I thought....I thought that but going out I could at least have some control, ya know? But I messed up - again, and I-I don't know what I'm doing anymore Dad, Dad I don't-" In an instant, limbs wrapped around limbs and Peter was cradled against Tony's chest. Comforting hushes whispered in his ear and fingers stroking his soft hair.

"I know kiddo, I know. But you gotta listen to me okay, bud, you gotta listen so we can help each other." Tony murmured, feeling calmer than he had in awhile now that he had his kid safely in his arms.

"uhuh..I'm sorry."

"Shhhhh, I think a certain spidey baby needs a nap, and a trip to the med bay."

"I'm not a baby.."

"No time to debate, Bruce'll be waiting, come on little spider, up we get." Tony hauled Peter to his feet and wrapped an arm around the boy again, holding him for a few moments more before heading to get him checked over. His spider was growing up, a lot was changing, but they'd always have each other.


End file.
